Can't stand alone
by Saiyura
Summary: Zoro has a problem, big problem, and Sanji is effected also. (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Can't stand alone**

* * *

The island they were on now was hot, humid, and very dead. How they had arrived here was far beyond their knowledge but they didn't blame Nami, no, they blamed Sanji. The cook, who had not realized it at the time, had bumped into slightly setting it off and the log post had not even seemed to budge. Nami, and the rest, just assumed they were going the right way.

How wrong they were. And the person who was now being forced into dealing with this problem was none other than Zoro… you might be wondering 'How is Zoro dealing with this' and 'why' but the answer is simply Nami said do this or your debt is raised. So now while our cook is cooking our dear beloved swordsman is wondering the street of some begotten town, his brow twitching, and his swords back on the ship in that money grubbing hands of their navigator: Nami.

Zoro paused to look back where two men, burly, grinned at him. He felt an unwanted shiver rush through his spine as he continued to wonder around trying to find any sort of tavern or merchant where they could buy … anything actually. Their captain, Luffy, had used the last of all of their stock for something that really made no sense to the crew… still.

"Hey," one of the burly men had quickly descended upon Zoro placing a hand on the green hairs shoulder. "Are you lost?" Zoro twitched his brow, yeah he was, but he didn't respond as he scanned the area.

The three of them were alone in the middle of a forgotten town that looked more than ever run down and abandoned. He almost felt like huffing but stopped when the arm of the burly man found its way onto Zoro's other shoulder pulling him slightly into the puffed out chest that, disgustingly enough, was thick and full of hair.

"No." Zoro pulled away, but didn't get too far, from the first burly only to be stopped by the second placing his bigger than they should be hand on his chest, slightly bunching up the fabric.

"Ah, come on, we only want to help." Zoro knew he was reaching his limit but at the same time somewhere in the back of his head he heard what should have not been there, Sanji's voice, as it whispered 'Go ahead, kick their asses, they deserve it'. A grin grew on his face as they both closed in on him from front and back. Man he felt sandwiched.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help." The man behind him, Zoro had dubbed him number one, wrapped his arm loosely into Zoro's green haramaki. The other, number two, did the same only to slide his fingers down Zoro's pants a little.

The need to kill these bastards grew to a lust deep inside Zoro's gut as Sanji's voice inside his head began to mock him. Of course why were these guys 'hitting' on him anyways, he seriously didn't look like the type to bottom, did he?

"Are you sure?" the lips and breath tingled the back of Zoro's neck as the man's leather feeling lips met Zoro's ear. His body shuddered in revolt before the other, two, followed suit. This was just getting disturbing and he really didn't want to do-.

"You need a log post to the next, most likely correct, island… are we not mistaken?" Zoro's eyes narrowed as Mrs. Two's hand went deeper into his pants.

Maybe if he stayed a little longer he could get info from them on where to go. "Yeah, do you know where I can-." Zoro was silenced as Mr. One rubbed his obviously hardened cock against Zoro's ass making him jump forward a little before his face was crushed against the others chest by both their grip.

He wasn't sure how long it was before the grip was loosened as he was allowed air, though don't assume he didn't fight for any these men were a lot stronger then Zoro first assumed, and he coughed hating the now rancid taste on his tongue.

"You look like a strong top," the first's hands were under Zoro's shirt lifting it up and removing it slowly while his haramaki was being pulled down by the second. A twitch of disgust wafted from Zoro as he decided screw getting info. He struggled a bit before number two dropped to his knees the green haramaki with him and he nuzzled his face against Zoro's crotch.

Yeah, this wasn't pleasant.

The first had already pulled the white shirt, showing the diagonal scar, over Zoro's green hair and quickly knotted the shirt around Zoro's wrist. A testing tug and pull showed that the knots were going to be a serious bother.

Wait… does this mean that he, Zoro, was defenseless? Oh HELL no, that was NOT happening!

Zoro fixed his stance slightly, he was being pulled into the chest, which was now naked he noticed and not very smooth, and being pulled into the air where two was… oh great, there goes his pants and… they just flung them into a tree.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Zoro growled out as he twisted his hips but unfortunately his legs and waist were now being pinned down.

Arms, legs, and he was naked… that shit cook was soo going to have to deal with his anger. Zoro scanned the area before he laughed…

"What's so funny, not kinky enough for you?" A tongue licked from his navel to his left nipple before lapping its tongue, disgusting, around it before he bites and pulled until settling on sucking. Yeah, Zoro was not a happy camper about this but his body wasn't agreeing.

A moan left his throat before he could pull it down behind his construction walls, only that they weren't being built but now destroyed. Two's hands worked on Zoro's inner calves making another moan leave the green heads mouth before a thumb and fingers pulled his face around and the leathered lips met his own, yeah his lips were a lot softer than the other had thought for the man licked and nibbled Zoro's bottom lip.

Another moan left his throat only to be swallowed by number one. Zoro's brain was slowly becoming hard to understand as his body just reacted. Though a voice, Sanji's, grew in his head and the voice wasn't as annoyed as it should have been. It kept yelling at the swordsman that this wasn't how he should have his first time. Not with two flea bitten scoundrels in a dead city where this was going to be all considered rape.

Zoro hated how Sanji was right even when he wasn't there.

You know, Zoro thought as his body was being set down on the dirt, he really hated the cook right now.

"Where's the log post." He managed to get out before his mouth was now occupying a second tongue. The burly man near his dick chuckled before stating, "You've been here long enough. No one lives on this island anymore." The first deepened the kiss only, Zoro realized; he wasn't even putting force on it.

Zoro blinked a few times before realizing something was terribly wrong with this situation and it wasn't the fact that he was actually tempted to do 'that' with 'them'.

"What did you do to me?" Zoro asked when the kiss was broken. The two of them laughed before sitting up, both missing their shirts and they pointed to something growing, dead it seemed to Zoro, out to him.

"We did nothing, that plant did." The first one stated as he began to work on Zoro's stomach.

"You see those plants release a neurotoxin that killed many people on this island, it isn't native here…" the second shifted past his partner. "Only on our island is it native." Zoro paused seeing for the first time that these two were not technically human looking.

Wait, they did look human but they didn't. They both began to chuckle as they looked up at him again. Zoro's eyes widened slightly as their teeth grew larger before their eyes turned a purple color until a deep forest green.

"You catch on quickly." Smoke rose around their forms as if that was what hid what they truly looked like; maybe it did and Zoro just didn't realize it until now. "Don't worry," the first one grinned all of his teeth at him. "I'll tear out your heart quickly."

Zoro didn't allow his screams to leave his mouth as they began to dig into areas that were not as well protected by bones: his stomach and shoulders. Quickly closing his eyes he heard the cook's voice again stating that he really was pathetic for not realizing what was going to happen and who these things were. They were demons and Zoro had just become their food in the most pathetic way ever.

* * *

**Forgive my spelling and grammar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't stand alone**

* * *

They mourned in their own ways as Zoro still recovered from their last island. Sanji, though, felt it the worst as he was more to blame then the others. Sanji turned from the stove to grab a spoon to taste the food he was making for the crew, though Zoro's spot still remained empty, and he sighed. Again he wouldn't be getting much sleep or any for that matter as he had always volunteered to do the night watch over the still comatose green haired nakama.

"Sanji?" Franky entered smiling as he looked at the unset table and the still simmering food. "Dinner ready?" The cyborg watched as Sanji nodded and grab a preheated food for him before setting it down on the middle island and he, with Franky's help, began to set out the table.

The crew took it upon themselves to make sure that Sanji would be fine, though none of them even noticed how bad it was growing behind the door concealed with the Swordsman.

Slowly everyone, even Luffy, walked in and they sat down eating in a semi fast nature to them as Sanji got ready to leave. They watched his back leave before they spoke.

Sanji, ignoring their attempts at not showing that they were watching him, walked into Zoro's room a few minutes later and set down the plate before pulling out a bottle of strong beer.

"Zoro…" he scanned the wounds, chucks of Zoro's skin and muscles were missing from his stomach and right shoulder. "I'm sorry." Zoro didn't respond or make any indication that he heard Sanji's voice or apology for the twentieth time that day but Sanji still felt the need to say it to his best friend, he would always consider Zoro that.

The night had drew on as Sanji continued to watch Zoro's slow moving chest, a flinch drew upon Sanji's face as he remembered when the crew, all but Usopp, came upon Zoro's body lying in the middle of the street where animals and bugs covered his naked exposed body. Many of them feasting on the giant hole, Chopper stating only muscle, in the middle of his stomach where some rot and infection was growing from the dry heat and the 102 degree weather.

"Zoro," Sanji shook his head standing up and laying a hand on Zoro's forehead, burning up with a fever, and he pulled it back wanting to cry. "Don't die, please."

Sanji watched the red cheeks pull back in pain at something that was flashing behind the closed eyes in the world of obvious nightmare.

As morning came Zoro's condition had gotten to the point that Chopper even cried when he told them that Zoro's infection was not a typical one but from saliva of an animal that he had never seen before. The medicine he had been given was not working because the infection was killing off any attempts or even just evolving.

"Zoro can't die, Chopper." Luffy pointed out with a tight voice. "He's our nakama, he's promised to stay with us… he can't die like this, not when he hasn't completed his dream."

"Luffy!" Chopper looked at his captains pain filled face. "I've tried everything… I can't stop the infection from eating him from the inside."

"How did it do that to him?" Sanji looked at Franky who looked at the table and his own hands. "Zoro's too strong to be forced undressed… what happened?"

"I studied into that." Chopper plopped at a chair to look at his crew. "There is a plant that attacks the neurons of the brain causes the body to not respond correctly after a fair amount of inhalation. Sanji… the plant causes a person to believe they're in control of a situation when they can see that they clearly are wrong." The crew blinked before looking horrified. "Zoro probably didn't realize this until his attackers were already on him."

"I can't believe that." Sanji whispered out before slamming his hands down. "I can't accept that, Chopper, this is Zoro we're talking about… he would have noticed… he would have fought back even with that problem… you said so yourself, the bruises and the cuts… he didn't even put up a struggle, Zoro… he wouldn't have just… just..."

Chopper nodded causing Sanji to toss a plate he had been cleaning for the last ten minutes at the wall behind Choppers head.

"I won't believe that." Sanji walked briskly out of the door and back to watching the stupid swordsman. He first stared at the face, which seemed less in pain then before, and walked to look into the tan face with its eyes closed almost as if sleep.

_This is all your fault,_ some part of Sanji's brain told him in a voice he always heard when he was doing something stupid_, you're making the pain you feel double._

"I don't care, Zoro." Sanji whispered out loud looking back down onto the tan flushed face. "Just wake up and get better, please." _You know I can't, stupid cook, I'm dying, just accept that and move on._ "No." it was a cat like hiss of displeasure as Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand under the blanket. "I refuse, Zoro, I refuse that from you… just hurry up to get better."

_Sanji,_ Zoro's voice was soft as the many times he spoke that tone when Sanji was being stubborn just like now, _please just don't do anything stupid… promise me, please?_ Sanji had nothing to say to that as he dropped to the ground continuing to cry over Zoro's body.

Luffy's crew was growing distant with each other and many had finally been able to see its pulling and tugging between each of them through their actions. Emotions high strung and vibrating off pitched as Zoro's fever grew higher than 105. Chopper, who profusely fought, watched helplessly as Zoro's once red with fever skin started to turn cyanic from areas around the areas where there were most damage.

Chopper knew as he began to cry when he cleaned up the wounds again that Zoro was dying and nothing he was doing was helping the swordsman at all. He wasn't even sure what it was that was attacking the first mate since it was not any bacteria or fungus… all the test he had ran over and over in different situations and that would prove futile when they showed nothing helpful.

"Don't die, please, Zoro." Chopper cried out not realizing just how much the crew needed their corner stone that kept them together.

* * *

**Forgive my spelling and grammar**


End file.
